Kitten's Paradise
by amorikura
Summary: KisshuxIchigo, probably ZakuroxMasaya. LEMON. Edit: No ZakuroxMasaya. This is just strictly K&I. Hehe. EDITEDIT: This is SLIGHT lemon now. Because I haven't been updating. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

A/N : THANKS ALEXIS PASHA FOR MAKING ME. . She's a creep. We were talking about oneshots, and...oh, poo. Anyway, enjoy.

SQUIGGLY LINES!!!

Ichigo was sitting in the bathtub, relaxing after a hard day at work. She hated being the only one to do EVERYTHING; she needed some time to just chill. She sighed and sunk down into the bubbles. Her mind started flooding with thoughts of her friends, her boyfriend...happy thoughts. Nice things. Good memories. And then, that SCUM popped into her mind. At least she THOUGHT he was a scum...she wasn't entirely sure. She closed her eyes and sighed again, and Kisshu was in her mind, again. The vision was of her, and Kisshu of course, walking hand in hand through a park. Nothing wrong here. Then, she disappeared from the vision, leaving only Kisshu. Kisshu started taking off his clothes, showing something that Ichigo had only seen once before in a magazine. Before she knew it, she was fantasizing. Her fingers crept down towards her entrance, and tickled her. Her stomach muscles contracted and her eyes snapped open.

Knock knock knock. Ichigo shook, trying to overcome the orgasm that was embracing her, sending warm pulses throughout her body. "H-hold on, mom...!" she croaked, but the door shot open, revealing a gorgeous alien.

"KISSHU! WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo screamed. Kisshu wiggled his fingers at her and put one hand behind his back, twisting the key until the door locked. Kisshu dissapeared and re-appeared, naked, in the bath with her. Ichigo blushed. She wanted to move, and yet, after that wonderful vision, she wondered what would happen next. She decided she'd let him do what he wanted- she definantly liked him now that she thought about it. Kisshu gently grabbed a piece of her long wet red hair, and dropped it back on her shoulder. "How've you been, kitten?" He rested his arms on the sides of the bathtub. Ichigo sighed. "Fine, I guess. What do you want?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "I want to know if you love me." he asked. Ichigo blushed. "I, uhm, er..." she answered, looking down. Kisshu held her hand. "Please, tell me, Kitten." He kissed her hand and she turned red again. "I love YOU." he yelled. Ichigo couldn't help looking at his dick- she wanted to know if it was the same in her vision. "Up here, baby." he said. She bit her lip. "Like what you see? I'll let you get to know it if you answer my question." he smiled and licked his teeth. Ichigo inhaled deeply. "Kisshu...I...I...I do..." she whispered. "You what, Kitten?" he asked. "I...I love you."

"But Kisshu, I don't know if we--" Kisshu placed his finger gently on her lips. "Shh, baby, just relax." He took her wrist and placed her hand on his member. The touch made him sigh, and he smiled. "See? How's it feel?" he asked. Ichigo couldn't control herself. She was just letting her instincts do it all. She massaged the tip, and he blushed. She was feeling so good. The heat of the bath was making her sweat. She brushed her bangs away and looked away for just a minute, and when she looked back, Kish was totally hard. "Kishhu! Sheesh..." She got up, and Kish licked his lips, looking longingly at her cleanly shaven pussy. She grabbed a towel and threw one to him. "Let's go to the pool, we have a lesser chance of getting caught there..." she said, putting her hair in a ponytail. Kisshu smiled big and wrapped the towel around himself, his boner making him walk funny.

E: Hahehhhehehahahahha. O-o Kay. Reviewzplz. I'm not gonna make this a litle lemon. o.o


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Bubbles Pop Electric

Slight lemon. Leading up to lemon.

xxxxxxxx

"Christ, Kitten, you're loaded! Indoor pool?!" Kisshu said to Ichigo, smiling. The pool was built into the ground with palm trees around. White tile was everywhere, and the walls were some sort of projection; it had a realistic island scene. It was REALLY nice. Ichigo blushed and nodded. "Let me check when my parents are coming home," she said as she locked the door. She shut the blinds. "I don't see why we're doing this in here...my bed's fine..." she thought to herself as she punched in the familiar number of her mother's cellphone.

Kisshu licked his lips as he stared at Ichigo's cute ass and thighs, his erection still present. Ichigo spun around and blushed. "I've caught you staring." she said with a smile. He laughed and walked toward her. She snapped her cellphone shut and embraced Kisshu, their noses touching and Kisshu's boner poking her leg. "Oof," she grunted, "Let's go." She stripped down, revealing a bathing suit. Kisshu blinked. "When did you put that on?" he asked. "While I was calling my mom and dad. They won't be home for another 4 hours I think, they'll be back late. So...we have all the time in the world..."

Ichigo sat at the edge of the pool and stuck her feet in. Kisshu sat down next to her. "Kisshu...I'm scared. Is this going to hurt?" she asked, and bit the inside of her lip. Kisshu shrugged. "You're asking the wrong person, Kitty-Cat. But I'll be as gentle as I can..." he kissed her on the forehead. Ichigo blushed and kissed him back. "Let's get this done then!" She pushed off and hopped into the water. She sat on the steps of the pool. Kisshu followed and stood in the water, off the steps, in front of her. "You ready?" he asked. She nodded and braced for feeling.

Kisshu inched closer to her and eyed her bathing suit bottoms. She spread her legs cautiously, her knees pointing inward. Kisshu stuck his finger where he thought her clit was, and rubbed it. Ichigo already started moaning, turned on by Kisshu's boner. He rubbed it faster, and within seconds she released. "Wow, that was quick..." he said. He smiled. This is what he liked. She opened her arms, and Kisshu grabbed her and hugged her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She rubbed herself against his hard member. He took it in his hand and shoved it up into Ichigo, and she screamed. "Kisshu!" she yelled, the pain was unbearable. Ichigo wasn't sure if she was really ready for this. "K-k-kisshu, do you even have a condom?" she asked quietly. Kisshu pulled himself out of Ichigo, blushing. "Well, condoms are for pussies!" he snapped back at her. Ichigo blushed. She was a virgin after all and didn't really know what she was doing, and the evidence was floating in the water. Kisshu blinked a bit. "Y-you're a virgin?" he asked, looking into her red eyes. "Yes, is that a PROBLEM?" she growled back at Kisshu, climbing out of the pool. Kisshu's boner was pretty much gone now, and he wanted it back. Ichigo wrapped a towel around herself. "Kisshu, just go." she sighed, shaking her head. Kisshu smiled at her and grabbed her by the waist. Ichigo blushed. "It...feels kinda nice being so close to him...without anything poking me in the leg..." she thought as she closed her eyes and put her head against his chest. "See, now if you're so relaxed with me, Kitten, why would you want me to leave?" he asked calmly, kissing her cheeks. "You're so cute when you blush." he said. Ichigo sighed happily. "Do we have to do it in here, Kisshu? Can't it be in my bed?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him. Kisshu nodded. "Yeah. I guess I should make your first time special, shouldn't I baby?" he asked, grabbing her hand. She wasn't paying much attention. As they started walking, Ichigo sort of bumped into Kisshu. "Masaya, who?" she asked, and they both laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guarenteed lemon in the next chapter, okay? Sorry it took so long for me to update, I'm extremely sorry guys.


End file.
